


Loki vs. Second Chances

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Kid Fic, Loki-centric, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finally agrees upon attending Thor's first born third birthday. Even if it means facing his foes.</p><p>~~~</p><p> "You came ta see me!" Her bright eyes gleamed. </p><p> "That I did, little one." He examined her small delicate features. He turned to Thor, "She's much like mother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki vs. Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea.. so HERE IT IS!  
> Ennnnnjoy!  
> .....oh yeah I have no idea where this fits into the timeline soooo

"Buy me pizza, Lokomotion!" Laila, his most infuriating neighbor, groaned as she laid on his well furnished floor. 

"Laila, a thousands times I have said it's Loki." Loki shouted in annoyance. 

"Pizza." She groaned gnawing on her bright blue hijab obviously ignoring him. 

He nudged her with his foot repeatedly. "Get up and go home." 

"I've been studying for my finals all day though." She whined.

"I'm sorry does it look as if I care?" 

"You're a terrible best friend," She pouted. "You know that right?" 

"How can I forget when the likes of you keeps reminding me?" He retorted. 

Whatever junk was about to come out of her mouth was interrupted by the door bell. Loki didn't know if he should be relieved or more annoyed. Loki skipped over Laila and headed for the door. Laila wasn't far behind, that nosy child. 

Thor stood awkwardly at the door. His big frame was so much bigger than the door's. Laila was the one to break the silence. "We aren't buying anything.. unless it's pizza."

"I do not have pizza..." Thor said slowly. 

"Why are you here, Thor?" Loki snapped. 

"Thor? Holy shit! You're part of the Avengers!" Laila shoved Loki out of her way pulling out her phone. "I need to Snapchat this!" 

"That I am." Thor smiled proudly as she leaned in and snapped a picture. 

"Oh! Let's try the puppy filter! I bet you'll look so cute-" 

"Laila! I need to speak with Thor in private." Loki rolled his eyes. Laila wiggled her eyebrows with a knowing smirk. "It is not what you think, filthy child." 

Loki locked the door once he manged to yank his brother inside and push Laila out.

"You still owe me pizza, you turd! Bye, Thor!" Her muffled screams could be heard from behind the door. 

"Who was that, brother?" 

"No one. Just tell me why are here?"

"To invite you-"

"No." 

Loki had ignored Thor for the better part of three years. Sure he felt guilt, but it would be best for him not to interfere with his brother's new life. Especially when it involved a child. 

Her name is Sassa which translates to devine beauty in their mother tongue. Loki has never seen her before, but he does not doubt her to be anything other than that. So if their safety relies on him being as far away as possible so be it. 

"Loki, stop behaving in this manner! Join me-us for my daughter's third birthday festivities." Thor roared in annoyance in the middle of his Midgardian residence. It does him good, probably the only place secure place his banishment from Asgard had to offer. 

"As much as that sounds promising, Thor." Loki sighed painfully. "I simply do not belong at that tower." 

"You will be attending my home."

"Your team of heroics will still be there. I am not up for a game of insults." 

"Nonesense! It has been years since your past mistakes-"

"Mistakes." Loki scoffed. "They are only mistakes if I regret them. To clarify your confusion, Thor, I do not." 

"Brother, please." Thor pleaded. "She is always asking for her uncle Loki. Do not shatter her heart once more." 

"She knows of me?" Loki became still and his mouth slightly agape. 

"Yes, I have told her about you!" He clamped his hand around his shoulder. "Stories of our youth." 

"I suppose I should grace Sassa with my presence." Loki said smugly. 

"Thank you, brother!" Thor pulled Loki into a bone crushing hug. 

Loki knew deep within his very being that he will regret this decision. But the chance of finally aacquainting his niece threw that thought away almost immediately. 

"Thor!" The brothers were greeted by Jane. "You've returned already? With Loki?" 

Loki stiffened. Of course Thor failed to inform his wife of his motives. Loki kept a stoic expression. 

"Yes! Loki finally agreed to attend!" The older brother cheered. Jane didn't look as welcoming or cheerful. If anything she looked uncertain. Murderous, even. 

"Hello, Dr. Foster-Odinson." He smiled politely. 

"If you are scheming anything to hurt my baby girl-" 

"Jane. Loki is her uncle." Thor said softly. "Which makes them both family. We never hurt family." 

Jane looked between the two brothers. "He's right, Loki. I'm sorry." 

Her apology felt insincere, but Thor being the true oaf he is didn't realize it. Thor walked further into his house claiming you retrieve the young girl. 

"I'm not Thor." Both Jane's eyes and voice hardened. 

"I am aware." Loki raised an eyebrow. 

"Let me make myself clear, Loki. I'm not about to trust you. I doubt anybody is." 

"Well then, Jane." He stepped into her personal space. "Allow me to make my intentions known I am here only for Thor and Sassa. Not your heroic imbeciles or your open arms of full promises of friendship." 

"Here she is!" Thor announced as he strode into the room with Sassa on his shoulders. 

"Dada, dat Unca Loki?" The small carbon copy of Thor asked. 

"Yes!" He smiled broadly. "He is." 

"Dada, down." The small girl commanded. Thor obliged. Sassa waddled over to her uncle who cautiously picked her up. 

"Hello, Sassa-" Loki was caught off guard when her small arms wrapped around his neck. 

"You came ta see me!" Her bright eyes gleamed. 

 "That I did, little one." He examined her small delicate features. He turned to Thor, "She's much like mother." 

"Gam'ma?" Sassa questioned. 

"Yes, your grandmother Frigga." Loki smiled fondly. "She was a marvelous woman. Much like yourself."

"And moma!" She pointed at her mother with pride. 

"Well," Loki eyed Jane. "I suppose so." 

"Yay! Marvelous womans!" Sassa cheered. Loki chuckled resisting the urge to correct her grammar. "Why you standing here, Unca Lok? Come!" 

She wriggled out of his graphics and lead him further into her home. Loki took it all in, burning each sight into his mind. He'll need these memories because he knows he'll never be invited again. 

"Cap'n Rogers! Look it's my Unca Loki!" 

Steve stood dead in his tracks as well as every other Avenger. Even the few Loki hadn't met before. Loki straightened his stance. 

"Why you looking funny like that?" Sassa asked innocently. 

"Sweetheart," Natasha says gently from beside Bruce. "Why don't you come over here?" 

Sassa pouted. "No, aunty Nat." 

"Little Kahuna," Tony tries. "Trust me on this one." 

"No!" She shakes her head. 

"Uggh, I give up." Tony faced the others. "Now, I'm kinda glad the twins and Vision refused to come. Too much trouble." 

"Papa, why is daddy telling Sassa that man is evil when he's her uncle?" Loki overhears a small boy ask Steve. 

"Now's not the time to ask questions, Peter." Captain said sternly. 

"Unca Loki?" His little princess looked up to him with sad eyes. "Why they say that?" 

"Because," he bobbed her on the nose and settled her on his hip. "It is true." 

"What? Daddy said you good.." Her lip quivered. 

"Your beloved father is too kind." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "I do not deserve it." 

Sassa let out a wail of screams. Thor and Jane rushed in. Jane snatched her daughter away. "Are you alright, Sassa?" 

"Unca Loki is bad?" 

"No." Thor answered as he shot glares into his teammates. "He only believes himself to be."

"Thor-"

"Why?" Sassa interrupted Loki. 

"He did bad things along time ago and thinks he doesn't deserve to be forgiven." The father explained to his daughter carefully. 

"Everybody do bad things." She said looking at Loki through teary eyes. "Peter was sleeping once and I made him pretty with markers."

"Sassa, darling." Loki interjected. "What I did was much worse then turn a child into a canvas." 

"Peter was really mad." She continued stubbornly. "But not mad like his daddies. I said sorry and Peter said it was ok an' kinda funny." 

"I'm glad he forgave you." Loki said patiently. 

"Me too!" Peter said from beside his parents. "Sassa is my best friend." 

"They gunna forgive you." She said assuringly. "Say sorry and really mean it." 

"I do not believe that will help." 

"Just do it." She gathered as much authority she could muster. 

Loki faced the wronged civilians. "I do apologize for almost destroying your city as well as your mental and physical heath." 

Loki looked around the room. The looks in their faces changed. Not completely forgiven but it seems as if they were considering it. Even if it were just for a moment Loki was grateful. 

"Goodbye, love." He wiped a phantom tear off her face. "Be good and happy birthday." 

"Loki, wait." Jane called after him. "Stay. Just for a moment."  

Sassa clapped happily as her family sang and brought the cake into her view. "I love cake!" 

"That I know, sweetie." Thor kissed her face. 

Sassa's eyes gleamed as her piece was offered to her. She balled up her fists and let out very loud "Sassa Smash!" 

"Bruce, you surely left an impression on her." Natasha laughed. 

"Sorry, Jane." Bruce mumbled around his cake. 

Sassa's tiny fists caused the defenseless cake to crumble. Now realizing her actions her pouted. "Can I have more, moma?" 

Loki looked over to four grown men and one woman he now knows as Bucky, Sam, Clint, Rhodes, and Darcy towering over the remaining of the cake. 

"Sorry, Sassa." Her mother looked sympathetic. 

"Don't fret." Loki stepped forward, his hand glowing a soft green. It hovered above the reckoned pastry then moved away. 

"Can you do that to this one?" Darcy asked eagarly. Loki smiled Darcy reminded him of Laila in many ways, and restored the entire pastry. 

"Thank you, Unca Loki!" She giggled as she began shoving her own into her mouth. 

"You're so much like your father." He laughed to himself. 

"Thank you, brother." Thor said. 

"Reviving the pastry deserves no thanking." 

"For someone so clever you are so simple." Thor laughed. "Thanks for attending." 

"Oh, it is been a pleasure." Thor stepped away. Loki powered on his communication device. It appeared that he had 15 texts and 3 missed calls from his apparent 'best friend' the texts mainly consisted of 'Buy me pizza' and 'Traitor'. 

Loki decided to put her out of her misery and sent her a simple 'Arlight.' Loki knelt before Sassa who was now seated with Peter. 

"Love, I must be going now." He said sadly. 

"Nooo." She gabbed him. 

"I have a gift for you. Open your hand." She did. "Since I was not there since you were born I'm going to grant you three gifts." 

"Three! Really?" 

"Yes." He nodded. "The first is this necklace. It keeps the nightmares away." 

She held it in her hands with awe. "Is it magical?"

"Yes. This second gift is this mirror." He handed her the pocket sized item. "Whisper to it what or who you want to see and it will show you." 

"Let me try!" She opened it. "Dragons!" 

"Honey, I said whisper." He couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Oh," her tone was hushed. "Dragons." 

Various dragons appeared on the mirror. Young Peter couldn't help but gasp with wonder. 

"Final gift, my sweet little girl is a wish." He said promptly. "What do you wish for?" 

"Anything?" She asked. 

"Anything." Loki confirmed. 

"I wish for you, Unca Loki! That way I get to see you whenever I want!" She exclaimed. 

"Are you sure you do not want anything else?" 

"Yup. You said anything an' that's what I want." Loki isn't even surprised. What a clever girl. 

"Alright, Sassa, your wish is my command." He sprinkled the air with glitter just for effect. 

"Wow! Mr. Loki, you're like the coolest ever!" Peter cheered. 

"Thank you, Peter." He stood and faced the adults. "Goodbye, all." 

"Make sure you come back, brother!" 

Loki looked over to Sassa and Peter. "Without a doubt." 

**Author's Note:**

> Yayaya! Thanks for reading!  
> Leave a comment!


End file.
